xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Beetle
Little is known about the history of the Beetle, although he was one of Agent Coulson's "favorite sparring partners". Beetle Mania Beetle attacked the Daily Bugle to prevent J. Jonah Jameson from revealing his secret identity to the public but was stopped by Spider-Man and his team of young heroes. Attack of the Beetle Beetle was depicted as a highly capable criminal mercenary with a penchant for holding grudges. Out for revenge against Agent Coulson and fires a missile at May Parker but is deflected by Coulson using a tray and the patrons escape. They battle Beetle who attacks with Missiles while May is escorted to safety by Coulson. Spider-Man threw a piano at the Beetle to no avail, he attacks and the fight leads outside. Beetle then sets his eyes on Coulson again, but Spider-Man intervenes. Beetle attacks Coulson who shows his impressive fighting technique. He then disrupts the armor with a fork and smoke bombs the restaurant to escape, in that time he kidnaps May. Using the Spider-Cycle, they track Beetle to the USS Excelsior. They battle the Beetle on the ship but before he can fire a missile, May escapes and uses the jet engine to blast Beetle's armor off, allowing Coulson and Spider-Man to knock him out. He was then cuffed and S.H.I.E.L.D. was called to take him away. Hawkeye The site is attacked by Beetle out for revenge, he and Spider-Man fight, he escapes when Fury and backup arrive. Nick Fury teams Spider-Man up with former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Avenger Hawkeye. Now working together each tries to show off their technology and skill, when they heard word of Beetle. They raced across the city only to be attacked by a beetle drone. They take them out, only to be confronted with the real Beetle. They try to take him out but are bound together with Hawkeye adhesive arrow. They barely dodge his missiles but the Beetle escapes and are forced to get a cab to Jersey, much to the annoyance of the cab driver. At the construction site, Beetle is planning to destroy the Tri-Carrier. Now free from the adhesive binding them thanks to Beetle's laser, they are able to take him down, and he is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sinister Six He joined Doctor Octopus's Sinister Six along with Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter and Lizard. Spider-Man battled the six criminals but barely escaped into the sewer. The six tracked him, but split up allowing Spider-Man to capture Lizard and revert him back. But Doctor Octopus arrived and reverse the change and the Lizard escaped. With Spider-Man now captured they argued on who gets to kill him. Spider-Man escapes and leads them to the shipping yard, where they are filmed by the Daily Bugle Helicopter. Using the camera he called for help from the rest of the team. Fighting alone dodging each attack long enough, for everyone else to arrive. The two teams then battled, as they fight Spider-Man battles Lizard who is now free from Doc Ock's control escapes into the sewer. Spider-Man returns to the surface to destroys Doc Ock's robotic arms. The five criminals are then taken in custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. 4 For unknown reasons when the Sinister Six returned,Scorpion replaced Beetle, after he left for unknown reasons. Paraphernalia Equipment Beetle Armor Weapons Various high-tech weapons and gear Notes * A notable trademark of this version of the character is the unusually large amount of fold-out rocket launchers hidden all over the surface of his armor. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Gunslinger Category:Armor Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenary Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Pilot Category:Neutral Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Sinister Six Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Disguise Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Thunderbolts Category:Americans Category:Masters of Evil Category:Male